Advances in powerful research technologies such as mass spectrometry have enabled researchers to not only catalogue the many variants of the protein complement of an organism or organelle system, but more recently, using quantitative proteomic tools, to specifically quantitate each protein component both spatially and temporally within the cell. The acquisition of the FAIMS-enhanced TSQ-Vantage triple-quadrupole is crucial to the research infrastructure at ISB for development and broad dissemination of next-generation technology and instrumentation to researchers ranging from Ph.D. students and post-docs to experienced PI's at ISB and other collaborating institutes. Used by experimentalists and computational biologists, the data collected with the proposed instrumentation will enhance the understanding of protein function and action through identification and quantitation of peptides, their posttranslational modifications and will ultimately inform researchers of proteome dynamics that are responsible for an organism's form and functions. The acquisition of a FAIMS-enhanced TSQ-Vantage triple-quadrupole mass spectrometer will substantially improve our ability to specifically quantitate proteins across many systems, which will enable ISB researchers to drive the technology to provide greater insights in identifying protein quantitative changes important to innate immune response, peroxisome function and DNA repair. This will be achieved through the ability to screen out chemical background noise, specifically target proteotypic signatures of target proteins and quantitate them with very high specificity and sensitivity not currently achievable with other mass spectrometers. Finally, this instrument will enable researchers to assemble a complete quantitative map of the protein complement of a given system and make inferences from the interacting network of genes and their transcripts. The acquisition of this mass spectrometry technology will aid in the development and completion of biological studies currently underway at ISB as well as with its collaborating partners.